


When in prison.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mischievous Castiel, Prison, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Un caso lleva a Dean y a Cas a la prisión y de alguna forma tendrán que matar el tiempo estando en la celda.





	When in prison.

La prisión no era de sus lugares favoritos, pero el moreno había insistido en meterse allí de incógnito.

 _"Es por un caso"_ , le había dicho varias veces, explicándole que había un demonio allí dentro haciendo tratos con los presos, que ya no tenían nada que perder.

Era evidente que más tarde podrían salir de allí sin problemas gracias a los poderes del ángel, pero aun así había riesgos y no le hacía gracia tener que pasar allí varios días.

–Por lo menos estamos en la misma celda –murmuró el pecoso–, habría sido muy tedioso tener que tratar con algún preso que quisiera aprovecharse de mi culo.

–Le pedí a Sam que se metiera en el ordenador de la prisión para que nos pusiera juntos.

El Winchester asintió con la cabeza, tumbado en el catre con aburrimiento, esperando a que se hiciera la hora de comer.

–Podrías haberte traído una baraja –se quejó el humano–, o cualquier cosa para pasar el rato.

En ese momento el ángel bajó de su cama, ya que estaba en la de arriba, y miró al de los ojos verdes con intensidad.

–Si tanto te aburres siempre puedes quitarte la ropa.

El pecoso lo miró ofendido, como si acabara de decir la locura más absurda que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

–Cas, no vamos a tener sexo aquí –aseguró–, cualquiera nos puede ver.

El moreno sonrió levemente de lado, miró encima de las rejas, donde había una sábana enrollada, y la desató con un gesto para hacerla caer y tapar así su celda de ojos ajenos.

–Ahora solo nos vemos nosotros.

Sin dejar que el otro protestara, Castiel se subió encima de su humano y lo besó de forma hambrienta a la vez que metía su mano por dentro de su camiseta.

Dean quiso quejarse, decirle que aunque no los vieran todavía podían escucharlos, pero el ángel no se lo permitió y él se fue derritiendo poco a poco.

La ropa fue apartándose de sus cuerpos rápidamente, el calor se apoderó de la celda y ambos pasaron un rato excitante y nuevo.

Para cuando terminaron, los dos acabaron tumbados, sus cuerpos pegados y enredados y teniendo gestos cariñosos con el otro.

–Maldita sea, Cas –murmuró el pecoso–, si solo tenías una fantasía podrías habérmelo dicho y haber dejado que me hiciera a la idea.

El moreno sonrió con algo de diversión.

–Así ha sido más auténtico –contestó–. Además, realmente hay un demonio aquí, así que nada más abran la celda iremos a por él y nos marcharemos de aquí en cuanto nos hayamos encargado del problema.

Entonces el de los ojos verdes lo miró de forma  casi traviesa y le acarició la espalda hasta llegar a su culo.

–¿Seguro que no quieres una segunda ronda antes de irnos?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por pasaros a leer :)  
> Espero que os haya gustado y si es así os podéis pasar a leer mis otros fics! ^w^  
> Nos leemos <3


End file.
